La Cruz de Olvido
by Meche23 Andrew
Summary: Después de una jugarreta de la tía abuela, la vida de Candy y Albert ha cambiado por completo, al parecer han logrado su objetivo, separar a la hermosa pareja, en los inicios de una bella historia de amor.


Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyōko Mizuki y de  
Yumiko Igarashi, en la historia estoy tratando de seguir algunos patrones de la autora original, pero el resto es producto de mi imaginación, espero les agrade.

 **La Cruz de Olvido By #LucyAndrew**

Después de que Candy decidiera quedarse por un tiempo en el hogar de Pony regresa a su departamento en Chicago donde tanto tiempo había pasado con su príncipe tan añorado sin saberlo, se acuesta en la cama de él y llora por un buen rato, ya que le habían dicho que Albert salió de viaje y que jamás volvería. Recordó también la noche antes de que él la dejara completamente sola, precisamente el día en que en el hogar de Pony le dijo que lo amaba y que él respondió lo mismo y se entregó por completo, cómo al abrir los ojos su amado Albert había desaparecido sin decir completamente nada y como su vida se volvió un infierno, Candy se culpaba a si misma creyendo que no había estado a la altura y después de descubrir que estaba embarazada dejó la casa hogar para que sus madres no se preocuparán por ella, después de desahogarse salió a buscar trabajo en los hospitales, pero la orden de la madre de Neal Legan seguía y no pudo encontrar nada, en ese momento regresó a la clínica feliz con el doctor Martin y le confesó todo lo sucedido y como su vida estaba acabada.

Dr. Martin: No digas eso Candy – La miró fijamente por unos minutos, él sabía la verdad pero no podía decirla, lo había prometido a Albert- yo sé que todo lo que él hace lo hace porque te ama.

Candy: El abandonarme después de hacerme el amor –Lo miró furiosa- además de embarazada, eso es por amor, pues bonita forma de amar tiene – lo miró directamente a los ojos como adivinando que algo ocultaba.

Dr. Martin: Sé que él te ama y eso no está a discusión Candy –dijo apartando la mirada y tosió levemente- bien Candy tienes el trabajo pero pon manos a la obra –dijo abriendo la clínica y empezaron a llegar los pacientes.

Al terminar el turno ese día Candy fue a comprar una cruz en un almacén de artículos religiosos y se dijo así misma -a partir del día de hoy William Albert Andrew está muerto- caminando al lugar donde tan encarecidamente hace más de un año le había pedido que no se fuera de su lado hasta que recuperase la memoria, en ese lugar clavo la cruz en señal de olvido, Terry pasaba por aquel lugar y le pareció raro ver tan pensativa Candy al lado de una cruz, decidió acercarse.

Terry: Señorita Pecas –dijo en tono de broma- qué tienes - agregó al ver como una lágrima recorría la hermosa mejilla de Candy.

Candy: Hola Terry –dijo reaccionando después de unos segundos- nada estoy bien- dijo casi desmayándose.

Terry: No me mientas te conozco Candy –dijo tomándola en sus brazos- esa cruz qué significa.

Candy: Que Albert murió –le dijo llorando amargamente y después de un momento perdió el conocimiento.

Terry se sorprendió, cómo era posible que su mejor amigo estuviera muerto, lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y llevó a Candy al departamento que compartió con su amigo Albert, espero a que Candy reaccionará y entonces le acerco un poco de agua.

Terry: Por favor dime que mentiste –la mira- Albert no puede estar muerto.

Candy: Para mí lo está –decía sin dejar de llorar-

Terry: Candy, qué sucedió –le dijo enternecido al verla- por favor no me tengas con esta angustia.

Candy: Terry estoy embarazada de él –suspiro- pero él se fue sin saberlo y sin siquiera decirme, eso me ha roto el corazón.

Terry: Candy él te ama –la miró fijamente- alguna explicación debe existir para su desaparición no crees –le dijo secando sus lágrimas-

Candy: Tú también lo vas a defender –grito furiosa- dejen de decirme lo mismo, Albert solamente me uso, obtuvo lo que tanto deseaba y se largó.

Terry no podía creer lo que veía como su señorita pecas se había transformado en lo que tenía enfrente, la miro por un rato.

Terry: Candy sé que debe existir una muy buena explicación para esto –suspiro- cálmate y espera a que é te explique tal vez tuvo en realidad un accidente y por eso no aparece y te estén engañando.

Ella lo miro tratando de analizar la información y recordó que quien le había dicho esa información era la Tía Abuela Elroy Andrew, quien era la persona que más la odiaba, pero su semblante se volvió a endurecer como roca, de todas formas nada justificaba su huida, sin esperar a que ella despertara y sin que se despidieran.

Candy: Deja de decir tonterías –dijo enojada, en ese momento sintió un leve movimiento en su vientre y lo acarició- perdón pequeño o pequeña ya no me pondré mal por tu padre, ahora solo existes tú y nadie más.

Terry: Candy –suspiro- bueno te dejo deje a Susana en el médico y tal vez ya haya terminado la consulta –la miro con tristeza al saber que Albert tuvo lo que él no había podido y lo había dejado ir, pero y si realmente había algo oculto en todo esto- Candy volveré pronto- sonrió y sin esperar contestación ni preguntas salió pensativo.

En efecto, la tía abuela se había encargado de separarlos con sus mentiras, un Andrew no podía emparentar con una mujer de baja clase social, con su astucia obligó a Albert a marcharse y más después de haberlos descubierto en tal situación en la cama de Candy ya que había ido a buscarlos al Hogar de Pony para decirle a Albert que tenía que marcharse porque una de las empresas que tenían en Escocia estaba en problemas, pero no esperaba encontrarlos desnudos y en la misma cama.

Se horrorizo a tal grado que despertó a su sobrino y lo obligó a marcharse sin dejar recado alguno, él se marchó con amargura en el alma, pero su tía le había dicho el problema que había y que tenía que recorrer todas las empresas de Europa y que era urgente que fuera él en persona y no su representante.

Albert había mandado cartas todos los días a su amada Candy sin recibir contestación y se entristeció cada vez más, qué pensaría ella de él, era tanto su odio que ni siquiera contestaba, su tristeza era tan grande que después de cada reunión se ahogaba en copas de wiskhy, su amigo y representante George no lo soportaba y decidió mandar buscar a Candy, pero ella después de que Terry la dejó sola en el departamento arreglo todo y se fue a Florida a comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todo recuerdo y no lograron encontrarla.

El estado de angustia en Albert creció tanto que dejando todo se regresó a Chicago, él tenía que encontrarla y darle una explicación. No podía resistir el que ella lo considerará el peor hombre del mundo, le encargó todo lo restante a George a pesar de las negativas de la tía abuela, ya nada le importaba si no encontrar a su pequeña.

A la semana siguiente Albert entró en Lakewood después de recorrer buena parte de los Estados Unidos pensando y buscando a su pequeña de ojos verdes, necesitaba descansar y ahogarse en su mundo sólo. Estando en su mansión, llegó la bisabuela Elroy muy molesta.

Elroy: William quien te crees para dejar los negocios familiares a la mitad por venir en busca de esa huérfana –decía muy molesta y más al verlo tan descuidado y bebido-

Albert: Esto es todo su culpa tía así que deje de molestarme – le dijo molesto- por su culpa no encuentro a mi pequeña y mi corazón esta con ella, sin ella nada me importa.

Elroy: William –mueve la cabeza incrédula- vamos convéncete de la clase de mujer que es- le muestra un periódico reciente de apenas 4 días donde ella lucia su embarazo al lado de él nuevo Duque de Grandchester que acababa de enviudar.

Albert: No esto no puede ser – se dijo al borde del llanto- mi princesa no me pudo haber dejado de amar –salió rumbo a Florida donde la nueva pareja como decía el periódico residía.

Mientras tanto, en Florida Candy y Terry que la había seguido después de quedar viudo, preparaban su boda y el nacimiento de su hijo, ya que Terry así lo veía a pesar de ser el hijo de Albert; Terry seguía pensando que algo no estaba bien y se sentía en cierta forma como un traidor.

Candy: Terry te pasa algo –lo miro fijamente a sus bellos ojos azul verde.

Terry: no nada mi señorita pecas –dijo riendo a carcajadas para disimular.

Candy: No me mientas Terry – suspiro- te conozco ¿que aún no te queda claro que ya arranque a ese ser de mi alma y que el amor que sentía por ti se está reavivando?

Terry se quedó callado por la enorme confesión que Candy le hacía y la toma entre sus brazos.

Terry: Candy no sabes lo que esto significa para mí –le dijo besando sus hermosos labios-

Candy: Terry…. –dijo siguiendo el beso, sin soltarlo –

Terry se separó para ver sus hermosos ojos verdes y acarició su mejilla sin poder creer lo que ella le había dicho, pero la culpa regresaba a él, ¿y que diría de esta situación su mejor amigo?

Terry: Oh Albert que te pasó – pensó triste sin poder evitarlo –

Después de un par de días Albert estaba tocando a la puerta, Terry le abre y lo mira con cierto temor, no ahora no por favor, pensó el Duque.

Albert: Terry Buenas tardes – le sonrió con cortesía conservando la calma- quiero ver a Candy, ¿se encuentra?  
Terry: No está pero puedes esperarla –lo miro- entra por favor.

Albert entra y sigue a Terry hasta la sala donde había varios de los paquetes que habían comprado Terry para el bebé.  
Albert: Felicidades Terry –dijo intentando ocultar su tristeza- serás un buen padre.

Terry: Albert gracias –suspiro- pero debes saber la verdad ese niño no es mío, vamos saca tus propias cuentas -lo miro sin decir más.

Esa nueva confesión hizo que Albert volviera a la vida.  
Albert: Entonces no entiendo nada –lo miro- la boda, vivir juntos, etc.

Terry: Después de que la abandonaste ella decidió enterrarte –lo miro- para ella estas muerto aunque sé que tienes una buena explicación para todo – suspiro- sabes ella te enterró justo en donde te pidió que no te fueras hasta recuperar la memoria junto aquel gran árbol que treparon juntos y clavo una cruz de olvido en esa tumba.

Albert lo miro triste y en ese momento comprendió que no valía la pena estar ahí, se levantó del asiento y camino hacia la puerta sintiendo el pecho totalmente desgarrado, Terry lo llamó e intento consolarlo pero Albert era un muerto en vida, saber que sería padre pero que no tenía oportunidad alguna ya con ella, que su odio realmente era fuerte, al abrir loa puerta ahí estaba ella, su pequeña y se quedó petrificado, sin poder evitarlo lloro amargamente y salió sin decir palabra.

Albert: Que seas feliz mi dulce Candy –dijo como un susurro y le entrego todas las caretas que le mando y que su tía había ocultado- adiós.

Candy: Albert –fue lo único que logro decir por la impresión y entro a la casa llorando, se abrazó de Terry que la consoló acariciando su espalda-

Terry: Vamos Candy eres mucho más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras –del dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía-

Candy: Esa frase la decía él –dijo aún más triste- sabes él era mi príncipe de la colina, quien dijo por primera vez esa frase para mí. Albert por qué ahora –suspiro y miro el paquete de cartas- ven amor quiero leerlas contigo.

Terry: Cómo me dijiste –se quedó sorprendido por la palabra y se sentó a su lado- vamos repítelo.

Candy: Amor –sonrió dulcemente y saco la primera carta-

Carta Nº 1

Para mi dulce Candy:

Amor perdón por haberme marchado así, la tía abuela nos descubrió desnudos en tu cuarto, ya que iba por un asunto de suma urgencia que necesitaba ser atendido por mí en persona, no me ha dejado despedirme de ti, pero te mando esta carta para que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, que te amo y que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hicimos esa hermosa noche.  
Te extraño y eso que apenas hace unas cuantas horas que te he dejado acostada y dormida como un bello ángel, sabes cada que me acuerdo de ti amor sonrió como un tonto ahora voy en un barco rumbo a Escocia la tierra en la cual nací, espero me comprendas y que en cuanto puedas vengas a alcanzarme mi bella pequeña.

Se despide tu Eterno enamorado Bert.

Candy: Esto es imposible –dijo sintiendo como algo atravesaba su corazón- esto es imposible –se volvió a repetir.

Terry: Te dije que todo tenía una explicación mi pequeña pecosa –suspiro- Qué harás Candy –la miro- si quieres cancelar la boda no hay problema princesa.

Candy aunque confundida por todo negó, ella en verdad se había vuelto a enamora de su Romeo y no lo dejaría ir de nuevo, pero le dolía por otro lado que Albert sufriera.

Candy: Sabes Terry –lo miro abrazándolo- el podrá ver a su hijo y convivir con el pero yo te quiero a ti en mi vida –le sonrió de manera sincera- el destino no nos quiso juntos y Albert lo debe comprender.

Terry sonrió y la besó mientras ella dejaba las cartas a un lado, efectivamente era ya demasiado tarde.

El corazón de Candy para pesar de Albert estaba ya ocupado por su mejor amigo y eso lo tenía triste, pero también se sentía feliz por ambos. También se sentía feliz porque sería papá y eso llenaría el vacío de su corazón.

Pasados algunos días y una vez que Candy leyó todas las cartas, decidió buscar a Albert y dejar todo claro y solucionado.

Candy: Terry tengo que buscar a Albert y aclarar todo -sonrió - no merecía la forma en que esto paso.

Terry: Lo se Candy -sonrió tiernamente- te espero aquí es algo que tienen que solucionar ustedes -la miró - me duele que un hombre tan bueno sufra tanto.

Candy asintió y salió de inmediato en busca de Albert que estaba en Lakewood recuperándose del su dolor tan inmenso que había en su alma, todos al ver como se encontraba no se negaron a decirle a Candy en donde estaba, después de algunas horas de viaje Candy llegó a la mansión y llamo a puerta, se abrió esta y la primer imagen que vio desgarro su alma por completo era Albert totalmente bebido y muy demacrado.

Albert: Adelante Candy –le dijo casi sin voz- nunca creí que vendrías a verme, menos después de creerme muerto –dijo suspirando y se tambaleo.

Candy: Albert cuidado –le dijo acercándose y abrazándolo- ven vamos a sentarnos quieres, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Albert asintió y se fueron rumbo al salón, una vez en el Candy observo todo y como nada había cambiado, vio la foto que ellos se tomaron juntos en un festival del pueblo y como ella estaba sentada en sus piernas, no puedo evitar el sonreír al recordar el momento, poco después calvo su mirada en Albert y se dispuso a hablar.

Candy: Albert perdón sé que esto no debió pasar así pero –suspiro- me enamore de nuevo y a pesar de todo deseo que convivas con el bebé una vez que nazca tu eres su padre – lo miro- quiero que sigamos siendo los mejores amigos Albert.

Albert: Amigos para que, maldita sea –la miro fijamente y tomo su rostro entre sus manos- aun amigo lo perdono pero a ti te amo – le susurro intentando besarla.

Candy: no sabes lo que dices –lo miro- estas muy tomado –se quedó en silencio viendo como él se aproximaba a sus labios- Albert yo…

Albert: Tranquila mi pequeña –sonrió deteniéndose- nunca haría nada en contra de tu voluntad, lo acepto el destino nos separó de nuevo y esta vez creo para siempre.

Candy: no digas eso en verdad quiero que estés, siempre me has hecho y me harás falta -sonrió- y gracias por siempre pensar en mi de esta manera.

Albert: Esta bien Candy –suspiro- estaré siempre a tu lado como una sombra, preso del amor que me negaste un día, siempre será como tú quieras Candy.

Candy lo abrazó y lo acompaño a que comiera algo y lo dejo en su recámara para que se aseara y así poder volver a Chicago los dos juntos, durante el viaje estuvieron charlando sobre las cartas y sobre todo lo ocurrido durante ese tiempo para ambos, quedaron de acuerdo en cómo serían las cosas en adelante entre ellos y que para Albert volvía a ser su pequeña hija adoptiva, que su pequeño o pequeña llevaría su apellido y que incluso podían vivir cerca de la mansión para que el viera crecer a su hijo.

Al llegar a Chicago se despidieron y George llevo a Candy de regreso a la casa que compartía con Terry, ella le comentó a Terry todo lo que habían charla entre Albert y ella y el acepto con gusto todo lo convenido entre ellos.  
Pasaron los días y Candy empezó a sentir dolores muy fuertes un día que Albert había ido de visita con regalos tanto para niña como para niño, mientras Terry estaba de compras, la tomó y la llevó al hospital, a donde llegó Terry a toda prisa.

Ambos entraron a la sala de parto y vieron nacer no a uno sino a dos hermosos bebes, una niña y un niño, Albert lloró de emoción y los abrazó feliz, se conformaba con tener a sus dos hijos cerca de él por lo que pidió a Candy que se mudaran a la mansión de él, donde había hecho una casa extra para que ellos pudieran vivir su intimidad, Candy y Terry aceptaron. La pareja pidió a Albert que escogiera los nombres de los bebes, al niño le puso su Albert Anthony por su sobrino fallecido y a la niña Candice Marie por su hermana. Al día siguiente se fueron a la casa que Albert ya había preparado, él a pesar de su trabajo se pasaba horas con sus hijos y sus amigos, efectivamente el ver a sus hijos le llenaban su alma de alegría.

Después de un mes aproximadamente se realizó la boda de Terry y Candy en la capilla de la mansión y en el salón fue la increíble fiesta donde Paty O´brien regresó restaurada ya de la muerte de Stear y hasta entonces se percató de lo guapo que era Albert y él de lo linda que era ella y decidieron iniciar una relación. Meses después se casaron y tanto Archie como Annie, Terry, Candy y Albert y Paty vivieron felices por siempre rodeados de sus hijos y sobrinos, como una gran y enorme familia, todos dentro de los terrenos de la mansión en Chicago, conviviendo realmente como la familia que eran todos.

 **Soy 100 % Albert Fan pero se me ocurrió esta pequeña idea, espero y les guste :)**


End file.
